Impressing His Brother
by RickiWWEfan
Summary: Daniel really wants Undertaker to like him... VERY SHORT STORY IM SORRY BUT ITS MY FIRST KANIEL FIC


He over heard the low murmuring from the red-lighted boiler room.

"What's with your tag partner? He's small and lame and makes you look silly!" Undertaker said.

Kane sighed,"He may be small but he is agile in the ring,"

Taker rolled his eyes,"You should lose him. He's ruining your image."

Daniel leaned against the wall next to the door still listening and feeling a little hurt.

Kane frowned as the older brother left the boiler room and followed out soon after.

Neither of the brothers of destruction noticed the small man eavesdropping by the door. Daniel sat against the wall hugging his knees.

"I'll never be good enough to impress him..."

That night Taker was in the ring addressing his big win at Wrestlemania. But then...

"SIERRA-HOTEL-INDIA-ECHO-LIMA-DELTA..."

"SHIELD."

The three descended to the ring; Seth Rollins and Dean Ambrose together, and Roman Reigns by himself like always.

Taker threw off his spiked, hooded jacket and went into defense mode.

Watching from backstage, Daniel thought this could be his moment to save the Undertaker (as if he really needed saving) and impress him. Just as he was about to go out there alone, Kane tapped his shoulder.  
"Let's get out there, buddy."

The ring was encircled by the fearsome trio until the crowd erupted into cheers for the cavalry of Team Hell No running to the ring. With three in the ring, there was no way the Shield would try anything, and they jumped over the barricade, slinking back into the crowd.

Kane and Taker nodded to each other and exchanged glances. Daniel stood awkwardly looking between them. Heading up the ramp, the brothers of destruction stopped to do their signature pose with their fists in the air, and Daniel decided to follow suit, raising his as well. Taker stared at him through the corner of his eye.

Backstage, Taker and Kane were alone in the boiler room yet again.

"Why does your pet goat follow you everywhere?"

Kane glared at his brother,"He's my tag partner, Taker, stop being rude!"

"But it's true, isn't it, little bro? You seriously need to go off on your own."

Daniel couldn't help listening again at the door. He sighed sadly thinking tonight was gonna be his chance to make a good impression, but apparently not. He clenched his fists and stood in front of the doorway making a black silhouette against the red light of the room.  
Kane and Taker turned to the door where Daniel stood looking visibly upset.

"...Danny..." Kane said quietly, his mouth slightly agape.

The small man turned and stormed off quite loudly.

Kane glared at his brother,"Now look what you've done!" and followed after his partner.

"Whoops." Taker said after he left.

Kane found Bryan crouched, hugging his knees among the boxes of equipment backstage.

"Daniel, you know he didn't mean that..."

"I just wanted to impress him...so he'll like me..." he said biting his lip.

The masked man kneeled down next to his smaller counterpart.  
"Listen...in two weeks we're gonna be taking on the Shield. All three of us. You can definitely impress him then."

"If we beat them...but we never have so I doubt we will this time...I'll just fail again..."

Kane quickly gathered Daniel up in his arms, giving him a big hug while picking him up. He didn't usually hug his partner like this but he wanted to comfort his little buddy. Daniel was a little surprised, but he hugged him back tight, even letting himself lay his head on Kane's shoulder.

"We're gonna beat them, you'll see, and Taker will be proud of both of us."

That week on Raw, Kane and Daniel were prepared for their match.

"Try not to lose this for us, Eh Goatface?" Taker joked.

Daniel glared and growled,"I won't."

Undertaker entered by himself doing his normal slow entrance, then Team Hell No did theirs.

"SIERRA-HOTEL-INDIA-ECHO-LIMA-DELTA..."

"SHIELD."

The trio made their way through the crowd to the ring, and Rollins did his little ninja roll over the barrier. They stood face to face with the other team.

It was a hard fought match but in the end, Team Hell No and the Undertaker pulled through and won against the undefeated Shield. Daniel put in a lot of offense into the match just to impress Taker. Backstage, Taker shook hands with the three members of the Shield, who were really excited to work with him. Daniel walked over to Taker behind Kane.

"Ah, Danny Boy!" he said happily.

He peeked out from behind Kane,"Yeah..."

"Good job out there, I see why he keeps you around now!"

"R-really...?" Bryan felt shy.

"Yeah," Taker extended his hand,"I respect you, kid."

He shook his hand,"You...do?"

Taker nodded then walked away.

Daniel smiled big then turned to Kane who smiled back.

"He likes me!"

**A/N: my first Kaniel fanfic! I ship these two so hard, seriously. Hopefully this little one chapter thing wasn't too bad...**


End file.
